


Dolor

by Purplemagicmermaid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemagicmermaid/pseuds/Purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Marinette interroga a Tikki, ¿No todas las Ladybugs y los Chat Noirs tienen un final feliz?"Eres un Mentiroso Felix Agreste. Tú nunca serás capaz de amarme... ¡Ni a mi ni a mi identidad de civil!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esta es una historia que se me ocurrió, en esta ocasión, Bridgette y Felix viven en Londres, y es allí donde se desarrolla su historia como dúo de super héroes. Es un One Shot, espero que lo disfruten.

“Tikki”

“¿Si Marinette?” Mientras Marinette unía las piezas de un vestido que esperaba poder presentar en un concurso de moda, había una interrogante que no había podido salir de su cabeza. Llevaba días carcomiendole, pidiendo ser exteriorizada, pidiendo ser resuelta. 

“Cuando decías que no todos las Ladybug y los Chat Noir tenían un final feliz, ¿A que te refieres?” Su pequeña amiga abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, era un tópico sensible y doloroso. Ver a sus portadores sufrir de maneras incontables era difícil de ignorar. Para muestra un botón, los anteriores portadores no tuvieron un final feliz. 

“No todos los portadores tienen la oportunidad de ser felices, algunos por su egoísmo, su frialdad o su complejo de superioridad no permiten ver la realidad de los otros portadores hasta que ya es demasiado tarde.” Tikki se sentó sobre la máquina de coser que tenía la pelinegra, mientras sus ojos azules observaban al pequeño ser. ¿Estarían ella y Chat Noir destinados al fracaso? No es que ella pensara en el gato como su pareja, claro está. Pero el felino se había ganado parte de su corazón y admiración, no soportaría que las cosas entre ellos terminaran mal. Era su mejor amigo. “Los antiguos portadores antes que tú, no tuvieron un final feliz….” 

* * *

 

Bridgitte amaba a Felix.

Un tipo de amor incomprensible, a decir verdad. Un tipo de amor que veía demasiadas bondades en la otra persona, un amor que romantizaba las acciones de la misma.

Pero Felix odiaba esas atenciones, las odiaba con cada parte de su ser, para él, Bridgitte era un ser molesto y detestable, una chica intensa que no debería acercársele demasiado. Alguien con poco conocimiento del espacio personal, y bastante sorda a decir verdad, porque no importaba cuántas veces le repitiera que se alejara de su lado, la chica nunca le escuchaba. 

Pero ese día, Felix estaba al límite. Era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, su padre había agendado millones de actividades para realizar justamente ese día y sabía que un akuma no tardaría en aparecer. Es por eso que hizo lo que hizo, para Claude, eso no justificaba los malos tratos. 

“Que tu día sea una mierda no significa que debas tratar de esa forma a la única persona que no ha salido huyendo con tu personalidad de mierda.” La mirada impasible y la personalidad de Feliz le impidió ver la importancia de esas palabras en su momento, hasta que era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta.  

Pero no pudo evitarlo, el verla venir animada, feliz a saludarlo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El verla rebosante de felicidad fue lo que a Felix le llenó de ira… ¿No podía dejar de presumir la felicidad que no todos poseían? Ella tenía suerte, tenía una familia feliz, ninguna responsabilidad, ninguna maldición que romper. 

“¡Felix…! Espero que hayas descansado muy bien, hay muchas cosas que hacer en el club de la limpieza y… ¡Te traje un pequeño pastel de la panadería que está por mi casa!” la chica le extendió el pequeño panecillo. 

“No lo quiero.” Felix guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, mientras intentaba que su capilares cerebrales no se rompieran y le causará daño cerebral irreparable. ¿Por qué no se iba y ya? Saco los libros que necesitaba, ignorando a la joven. 

“Oye Felix…” 

“Detente” Pero la chica no se rindió, intentando volver a insistir, preocupada por el estado del muchacho no logró más que despertar la ira en él y la miró fijamente. Estaba cansado, estaba harto. Sólo quería que ella dejara de cruzarse en su camino, el tenía una meta y era su único enfoque, lo de más, más relaciones interpersonales que su diario vivir derivaban eran insignificantes.  

“Pero Felix, ni siquiera has terminado de escuchar mi plan…” 

“Escucha bien, Bridgitte. Ya me cansé, estoy harto. Harto de tus acosos, harto de tus interrupciones. ¡Estoy harto de ti! Déjame en paz, deja de buscarme. No te voy a amar… no lo haré ahora, no lo haré mañana, eres un ser molesto e irresponsable.” Todas las personas se habían reunido para escuchar la pelea, o más bien, monólogo del rey del hielo. Todos se esperaban que en algún momento iba a explotar, pero no de esa forma. “No importa cuanto insistas.” 

“Pero Felix.”

"Déjame en paz."n

* * *

 

" ¿Un Agreste? ¿Es familiar de Adrien?” La Mirada de Marinette estaba llena de curiosidad, había dejado de unir el vestido y su atención se había volcado totalmente a su kwami. ¿Qué posibilidad habría que estuvieran relacionados? 

“Es un pariente lejano, te recuerdo que tanto Bridgitte y Felix estaban en Londres.” La pequeña Kwami recordaba con dolor a su antigua portadora. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? No lo sabía, su despedida había sido una de las peores, junto con la de Juana de Arco. Le había dolido hasta la médula y ninguno de los consuelos de Plagg pudieron calmarla. “Pero Felix no era nada similar a Adrien a pesar de tener el mismo apellido, Marinette.” 

“¿Cómo era él?” 

“Frío, cruel, mi portadora estuvo enamorada de su personalidad civil y era una chica empedernida… decía que Félix necesitaba amor del bueno, que la muerte de su madre y su soledad eran causantes de su apatía.” Tikki suspiró resignada, esa era una lección que había aprendido, y con Marinette la estaba empleando. “Nunca se rindió con él, lo intento hasta el último instante… Pero, el último desplante que le hizo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.” 

* * *

 

Dolía, como miles de cuchillos enterrados, dolía que todo el cariño que le pudo expresar a Felix había caído en saco roto, ella creyó… No. Ella esperaba que Felix de alguna manera comprendiera que su amor desinteresado no era para ser correspondido, ella sólo quería que no sintiera la soledad que experimento al morir sus padres. Ella sabía que había traspaso límites, había insistido demasiado pero…

Pero lo iba a aceptar, se alejaría de él aunque eso le doliera un millón de veces más, entendería que el no apreciaba su cercanía y como chica adulta, se resignaría a tenerlo como compañero. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. 

“Haces bien Brid, el tiempo te dará la razón.” Tikki palmeaba la cabeza de su portadora, la quería tanto, era una chica noble, y esperaba que durará el mayor tiempo posible. Pero era inevitable que su corazón se llenará de remordimiento, era indudable que su mente empezaría a reproducir cada desplante en cámara lenta. El sentimiento era una bomba de tiempo, tarde o temprano ella sería víctima de un Akuma. 

* * *

 

Pasó semanas intentando olvidarle, así que prefirió la compañía del gato negro sin pensar por un segundo que era su mismo compañero.” A pesar de que quería protegerse del riesgo, la necesidad de que no revelaran sus identidades iba orientada a la protección de la estabilidad mental de la chica. No era como Marinette y Adrien, pues él era un caballero juguetón, pero Caballero. Nunca trataría a Marinette de esa forma.  

“Pero el Miraculous de Chat Noir estaba perdido desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y era desconocido para mí su estado…” 

“¿Dices que no escucharon absolutamente nada del portador del Kwami por casi cincuenta años?” La expresión de sorpresa de Marinette era indisimulada. “¡Pero eso es sumamente peligroso!” 

“Lo tuvo un alto mando de la Segunda Guerra Mundial… Plagg se rebeló ante él y es por eso que el Miraculous quedó dañado.” Impidiendo que numerosa cantidad de curiosos se hicieran con la reliquia del anillo, y Tikki lo busco junto a Master Fu incontables veces. Cuando Felix lo encontró, la maldición del daño y la mala suerte ya había llegado a él. “Necesitaba un acto puro de amor de Ladybug para que él Miraculous volviera a la normalidad… y Felix lo confundió con un Beso.”

"¿Consiguió romper la maldición?" 

* * *

La ciudad había quedado parcialmente destruida, habían logrado restablecer el orden y ahora tendría que usar el Miraculous Ladybug para volver a la normalidad, y era tanta la emoción, la gratitud y la felicidad que sentía Bridgette que no pudo evitar besar a Chat Noir, fue un beso desesperado, ansioso, con sabor a triunfos y esperanzas. Y Felix lo sintió, en su interior, el click que hizo al momento de saborear sus besos. ¡La maldición se había roto! 

Y Ladybug le amaba, podía sentirlo. 

Pero cuando decidieron mostrar sus verdaderas identidades, cuando desearon finalmente ver quiénes eran realmente, todas las esperanzas, los sueños y los deseos que se habían formado en la mente de Bridgitte, todas las tardes de patruyaje que habían tenido en el hermoso Londres, todas las bromas... 

Bridgette vio quien era Chat Noir detrás de la máscara, su corazón de deshizo. Él nunca amaría a su otra parte, a lo que complementaba esta actitud confiada y segura que Ladybug le otorgaba. Retrocedió pasos mientras un Felix asombrado de su reacción. 

"Ahora tu maldición está rota... ¿No? Ya eres libre." Sus ojos tenían lágrimas, mojaba todo su rostro, y el desconcertado gato no entendía. ¿Estaba triste porque era él? ¿Estaba desepcionada? "No me necesitas más..."

"¿Que dices Mi Lady? ¡Esto solo comienza!" el recuerdo de su voz, el recuerdo de sus desplantes, de sus humillaciones, de todo lo que le profeso. "¡Te amo! Ahora no hay peligros, podemos...podríamos"

"Debes devolver el Miraculous al maestro..." Ya no lo veía, necesitaba irse de allí, antes que sus emociones negativas le consumirán, antes de que ella se convirtiera en la próxima villana. Porque dolía, le desgarraba, mientras las voces de Cat Noir se difuminaban con el ruido de la ciudad. 

"¿Qué...?" 

"Tu nunca me amaste, amaste la posibilidad que yo te otorgara de tu libertad. ¡Tú no me amas! ¡Nunca me amaras!" Bridgette estaba temblando, sus piernas temblaban, y su organismo estaba elevado a la enésima potencia. 

"¿Cómo es posible...? ¡Estoy seguro de mis sentimientos! Mi Lady, te amo... Yo, nunca he sentido algo tan fuerte y tan real. Tu valentía y seguridad me cautivo, tu sentido del humor y tu bondad..."

"Eres un Mentiroso Felix Agreste. Tú nunca serás capaz de amarme... ¡Ni a mi ni a mi identidad de civil!" 

Y en ese momento, cuando el tiempo de su transformación llegó a su final, Felix pudo entender cada una de las palabras que su boca gritaba. Pudo entender cada sentimiento... Porque Bridgette estaba frente a él, había sido ella todo el tiempo. No la detuvo cuando corrió, no la detuvo cuando la vio partir hacia las escaleras de emergencia de ese edificio.

* * *

"Nunca supe que sucedió después, Marinette, pues Brid me entregó al Maestro Fu sin despedirse." Tikki recordaba triste a su antigua portadora, no pudo expresarle lo inmensamente agradecida que se encontraba al tener a alguien tan bueno como ella, por haberla cuidado y mimado en la misión de recuperar al Miraculous de Chat Noir, y a pesar de que habían pasado casi veinte años, no podía evitar sentirse mal.

"Eso es muy triste... ¡Pobre Brid!" Marinette no podía ni imaginarse lo que sería estar en su lugar, lo rotos que debieron estar sus corazones."¿Cómo regresó el Miraculous de Chat Noir al Maestro?"

"Él mismo fue a entregarlo, sin ninguna explicación. Esa fue la última vez que le vi..."

"¿Tú crees que hayan tenido la posibilidad de reconciliarse?" Tikki quería ser positiva, y aceptar de que almas como las suyas estaban destinadas a reencontrarse, a perdonarse, pero sabía que se equivocaba. Bridgette había sufrido demasiado, y Chat Noir... Felix nunca había querido a Bridgette.

"No lo creo..." Tikki terminó de devorar el último trozo de galleta que tenia. ¡Basta de tristeza! Negando con su cabecita de acercó a la mejilla de Marinette, restregandose sobre ella. "¡Pero basta de cháchara! Tienes que terminar ese vestido, Marinette."

"¡El vestido!"

Y así, Marinette volvió a su labor y Tikki, observando hacia la ventana, sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos le llevarán a Bridgette, ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría viva? ¿Habría encontrado el amor? Esperaba, desde el fondo de su corazón, que sí, que la suerte de Ladybug nunca le abandone, y que todo lo que alguna vez soño se hubiera cumplido. 

 


	2. Resentimiento

Bridgitte miraba desde las calles de París como una figura roja acompañada de un gato recorrían los tejados. No era para nadie desconocido el surgimiento de una heroina moteada en la Ciudad de las Luces. La nostalgia invadía su pecho, pues ella, hace veinte años ostentaba ese poder.

Aún lo recordaba, cada poro de su cuerpo vibraba al ver las hazañas de la nueva portadora. Y no podía evitar preguntarse como estaría Tikki, ¿Le extrañaría? ¿Se llevaría bien con su nueva elegida? ¿Sería Chat Noir igual que su antiguo compañero? 

Dolía demasiado, aún después de veinte años, quemaba. A pesar de que era una adulta, profesional, una de las mejores diseñadoras de vestidos de novia en Londres, y probablemente había cumplido cada uno de los sueños que había tenido. Su vida estaba incompleta. Y a pesar de tener todo, sabía que nunca sería capaz de olvidar a Felix Agreste. 

Un Akuma había atacado y los habían evacuado del establecimiento. Ella estaba allí por puros negocios, a sus treinta y seis años, las aburridas reuniones inundaban su vida. Necesitaba asociarse con una Casa Matriz importante, y la solicitud de Gabriel Agreste había sido imposible de rechazar. Por mucho que el dolor de pecho se instalará cada vez que escuchaba ese apellido. Tenía una junta con el magnate y al parecer, tendría que esperar un momento. 

"Ellos tuvieron más suerte que nosotros."

Esa voz, ella la reconocía. A pesar de no haberla escuchado desde hace años, a pesar que intentaba que el resentimiento respondiera por ella. Tenía el mismo efecto, erizarle la piel, encender los sentidos. ¿Cómo es posible, que su estúpido corazón, reaccionará de esa forma? Lentamente regresó su mirada hacia atrás, y allí estaba él, Feliz Agreste, en su máximo explendor, con un traje de diseñador que le tallaba excelente, con una mirada fría. 

"Felix..."

"Él no es como yo. Él la adora en su identidad de civil, y la ama apasionadamente como Ladybug." Felix miraba como su primo realizaba ejercicios de defensa esquivando el ataque del Akuma, mientras que Ladybug planeaba su ataque central. "Él no la aleja por temor al que dirán, él no la evade, no tiene una misión, solo... Ambos son demasiado idiotas para darse cuenta de sus identidades."

"¿Los conoces?" El cabello de Bridgitte ya no estaba sujetado en dos coletas, pero seguían igual de largo. Y a pesar de tener pasados los treinta Felix podía sentir la jovialidad que la caracterizaba pasando por sus poros. Había sido tan ciego, tan idiota, tan Snob. 

"Sí, a ambos. Ella también diseña, igual que tú." Bridgitte sonrió, el maestro Fu tenía una vena por las Ladybugs creativas y valerosas. No hay que ser brillante para darse cuenta de ello. Dios, como extrañaba a Tikki, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de despedirse de la forma correcta. "Bridgette... Yo..."

"Tikki una vez me dijo que los que se encuentran bajo un prodigio dañado, nunca serán capaces de ser felices." Bridgitte estaba vestida con un traje ejecutivo, que perfilaba excelentemente su figura y a más de un trasenuente le había quitado el aliento. Pero esa postura de seguridad no igualaba el tono de su voz, tembloroso."¿Tú lograste ser feliz?"

"No."

"Yo tampoco. Porque los que quitan la maldición también están malditos" 

* * *

Millones de Mariquitas les distrajeron de su conversación, o mas bien, de su silencio incómodo. Ladybug y Chat Noir habían defendido a París y purificado el Akuma. Bridgette necesitaba hablar con Tikki, necesitaba disculparse, había sido tan imprudente, tan mala amiga, se fue sin decir una palabra porque el dolor que le era producido Felix en ese momento era mayor. Sin importarle ir con tacones, corrió hacia los héroes de París. 

Marinette se percató de la mujer corriendo, y se sobresaltó, llamando la atención de Chat Noir. ¿Estaría Herida? ¿Necesitaba ayuda? Decidió detener su huida y acercarse a ella. Tenía el cabello negro azulado, largo como el suyo, y unos ojos azules. Eran similares, le confería una familiaridad, ¿De donde te conozco...?

"Ladybug, necesito que le digas algo a ella." La mirada interrogante de la heroina reflejaba su incomprensión. ¿Con quien deseaba hablar? ¿Qué era lo que quería? "a Tikki."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Tú no serás... ?"

"¿Mi Lady, que sucede?" Chat Noir tenía la misma curiosidad, tanto de la mujer como de su primo, que venía tras ella. ¿Por qué Felix le miraba fijamente, como si supiera algo que él no? 

"Dile que lo siento, por irme sin despedirme, por alejarme de ella... Fue la mejor amiga que tuve y que tendré. Y lamento no haber cumplido sus espectativas como Ladybug." Ladybug asintió solemnemente, días atrás había conversado con Tikki, y sabía desde su corazón que esas eran las palabras que necesitaba. Tikki la había amado, y creía que había sido una de sus mejores portadoras."Fue irresponsable de mi parte, con ella y con el Maestro Fu, no debí de haberme dejado llevar por sentimientos volátiles y hormonales."

"Ella te extraña. Mucho... Fuiste una de sus mejores Ladybugs." el pitido de sus aretes la estaba distrayendo, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo si quería despedirse correctamente. Tomó las manos de Bridgette y las acaricio. A pesar de tener aún más edad que ella, podía sentirla como una niña en esos momentos. "Ella me dijo... Que espera que seas feliz. Y no te culpa, cree que fueron un conjunto de circunstancias las que provocaron todo eso. "

"Dile que soy feliz." No. No lo era. Pero no mentiría a su Kwami, quería que no se preocupara por ella. Ella había podido sobrellevar todos esos años de esa manera y lo iba a poder seguir haciendo. Ladybug le lanzó una mirada dubitativa, pero aceptó su discurso."Tienes que irte ladybug..."

"Lo sé... Yo... Le diré a Tikki todo esto." Ladybug sacó su yo-yo y dedicó una última mirada a la antigua portadora. "Adiós, Bridgette, adiós Mon Chaton."

"Adios My Lady..." El gato regresó su mirada, no era ningún tonto. Ellos, tanto Felix como la mujer eran los antiguos portadores. Necesitaba recibir información de Plagg, y la necesitaba urgentemente. ¿Por qué los rostros de ambos estaban marcados en depresión? ¿Por qué su primo siempre se veía con un halo de tristeza y melancolía? Iba a preguntar pero el pitido de su anillo le indicó que era momento de retirarse. "Adiós Madame, Monseiur."

Bridgette suspiró, un nudo se había instalado en su pecho. A veces deseaba retroceder el tiempo y cambiar todo lo malo que había hecho, todo lo que había sufrido, pero no podía hacerlo. Resignada, dio la vuelta para retirarse, no podía soportar un minuto más bajo a presencia de Felix.

"Adiós, Felix."

"Espera... Yo... ¿No quieres un café?" La panadería de la joven que portaba el Miraculous de la suerte estaba cerca, y era la mejor en toda la ciudad. Y él ya no tan chico, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con ella, de hacerle entender, que sus acciones a pesar de no haber sido buenas estaban justificadas. Que había sido un niño con demasiados problemas. Con el alma en su mano, Félix tragó en seco, ni siquiera era capaz de formular en su mente lo que realmente quería decirle. No iba a huir, no está vez. Había tardado veinte años en reunir el coraje, y no lo había logrado. Ahora la oportunidad había surgido no porque él la buscara.

"No creo que sea conveniente... No es el momento." Bridgette miró su reloj de mano, ya era tarde para la junta, y ella no había regresado a París a reencontrarse con amores viejos. Amores que la dañaron, amistades que se rompieron. Aún, cuando su ser menos racional quería correr y abrazar a Félix porque sabía que él era el único capaz de llenar el espacio vacío que nadie había podido calzar. Sin embargo, era obvio que Felix no le amaba, y nunca le amaría. ¿Cuanto tardaría en explotar y mandarla a freír espárragos si decidiera ser ella misma? Se rió de sus mismos pensamientos, como no dejaba de ser una chiquilla, como a pesar de los golpes que le había dado la vida aún no maduraba, porque ella aún lo amaba a pesar de. "Me refiero... Aún tengo la junta."

"Si, la junta con mi tío." Félix asintió. Estaban en medio de la acera, y Félix no podía evitar memorizar cada detalle de Bridgette. ¿De no haberse presentado esta oportunidad, él la habría buscado? Él sabía que no, porque era un cobarde y orgulloso, porque años atrás, el destino lo llevó a los lugares donde ella estaba y no se atrevió a acercarse. No cuando se miraba tan completa y entera. ¿De verdad lo estaba? No lo sabía. Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, cuando el destino la había puesto en su camino. "¿Podrías considerarlo? " Por favor. 

"Tal vez... ¿Después de la junta?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente iba a ser un one Shot pero las cosas cambiaron en el camino. Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
